warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Gesetz der Krieger/13. Gesetz
Wolkenstern |Jahreszeit=Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=12. Gesetz |Nachfolger=14. Gesetz}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 13. Gesetz aus dem Buch Das Gesetz der Krieger. Verweise für "Abendsterns Gesetz" Sicht *Regenwolke Charaktere *Blattsee (nicht namentlich) *Abendstern *Rebenstern *Gelbstern *Vier unbekannte Zweite Anführer/innen *Klauenstern *Ginsterstern *Zweigschweif *Ein oder zwei unbekannte WolkenClan-Katzen Erwähnte Charaktere *Zwei unbekannte WindClan-Krieger/innen *Vier unbekannte DonnerClan-Krieger/innen Ereignisse Geburt *ein Wurf WindClan-Junge *drei Würfe von DonnerClan-Jungen Zeremonien *Zwei WindClan-Schüler/innen wurden zu Krieger/innen ernannt *Vier DonnerClan-Schüler/innen wurden zu Krieger/innen ernannt Sonstige Orte *Großfelsen *FlussClan-Lager *Baumsägeort Tiere *Hund *Fuchs Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Gesetz der Krieger, WolkenClan, DonnerClan, SchattenClan, Große Versammlung, FlussClan, Zweibeiner, WindClan, SternenClan, Frischbeute, Zweibeinernest *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Clanränge: Anführer, Heiler, Krieger, Zweiter Anführer, Junges *Zeit: Monde, Blattgrüne, Blattwechsel, Blattfall, Blattleere Verweise für: "Ein Gebet unter fremdem Himmel: Wolkenstern spricht" Sicht *Wolkenstern Charaktere *Blattsee (nicht namentlich) Erwähnte Charaktere *Bussardfeder *Mausezahn *Vogelflug Sonstige Orte *Wald *Schlucht Tiere *Eichhörnchen *Vogel *Frosch *Fisch *Kaninchen *Maus Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: WolkenClan, Zweibeiner, Monster, SternenClan, DonnerClan, WindClan, SchattenClan, FlussClan, Gesetz der Krieger, Frischbeute *Clanränge: Krieger, Anführer, Junges *Zeit: Monde Wissenswertes *Seite 183: Der Satzrest "Raincloud felt (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 125 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 184: "Nie zuvor hat ein Anführer (...)" - statt Anführer müsste es Clan heißen (vgl. Seite 126 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 184: Der Satz "He stood up, and the cats below fell silent as if they were waiting for the next lightning strike he would drop among them." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Er stand auf und die Katzen unter ihm wurden leise, als ob sie auf den nächsten Blitzschlag, den er zwischen sie werfen würde, warteten.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Er trat an den Rand des Großfelsens und in der Katzenmenge darunter wurde es still. Alle schienen darauf zu warten, dass er vom Blitz getroffen und vom Felsen direkt in ihre Mitte geschleudert werden würde." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 126 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 186: Der Satz "The word of a Clan leader was now to be treated as if it was part of the warrior code." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Das Wort eines Anführer musste nun so wie eine Regel des Kriegergesetzes behandelt werden.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Von nun an war das Wort eines Anführers für alle Krieger Gesetz." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 128 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 188: Die Überschrift "An Empty Prayer: Cloudstar Speaks" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ein leeres Gebet: Wolkenstern spricht") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ein Gebet unter fremdem Himmel: Wolkenstern spricht" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 129 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 188: Der Satzteil "(...) die Eichhörnchen und (...)" ist im Deutschen fälschlicherweise hinzugefügt worden (vgl. Seite 129 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 189-190: Der Satzrest "(...), but it seems that isn't enough." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), aber es scheint, als wäre das nicht genug.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) aber das reicht ihnen anscheinend nicht." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 130 von Code of the Clans) *Seite 190: Das Wort ist vom Satz "Das Wort des Anführers eines Clans ist das Gesetz der Krieger." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 131 von Code of the Clans, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise